tamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Camille Myriad Zentreza
The ever doted youngest princess of the Zentrezan Empire, a human girl born under Veld Zentreza, the Maoh hero of the nation and the now deceased Empress Celia Zentreza. __TOC__ Background As a child, Camille was always known to be a particularly sickly one, having never been expected to live past the age of 5. At some point her health improved drastically, something she had always attributed to a wish she made and a blessing from Gods. Even then much of her life was spent living within the walls of the Eternal Regent, rarely venturing out into her country let alone the neighboring country of Bria, as she is still easily prone to fatigue and common illnesses. Her general view of the world therefore became incredibly sheltered, simplistic and overly idealized, all the while cultivating a severe case of shyness and discomfort towards strangers. Personality / Powers Usually bright and optimistic, Camille has an absurdly romantic outlook on life that borderlines unreasonable. She likes fashionable and pretty things, and spends much of her days obsessing over her outward appearance, and has always wanted a unicorn. Or a battle wolf. Or both. She is considered rather intelligent but easy to distract. Camille specializes in healing magics and minor barriers. On recent events she had begun having dreams of other dimensions through the viewpoints of other Camilles, at some point even being in contact with one, as well as switching souls for a short period of time with her World 2 counterpart. She also began developing a mysterious teleportation/portal-like ability that can shoot her from one end of the continent to the other in a blink, something which was later explained as Leyline travelling. Such abilities along with the death of her mother and her own 6 months of captivity has caused her to become easily confused with the events of the current world, and a somewhat more withdrawn person in general. Unusual events do have a tendency to bring out her usual extreme reactions however, and her people shyness at least seemed to be cured. Though not a power, Camille has suffered a sort of alchemic accident (...all her fault) which has caused her to sprout a pair of floppy puppy ears and a curled dog tail. Story So far... How to Solve a Problem Like Camille Taming of the Tail Unleashing the Darkness Unleashing the Hair Relationships Her lifestyle left her with very little friends, and an incredible attachment towards her family members. In particular was her attachment towards Cairn Fentrick Zentreza, whom she had romantic feelings towards for the majority of her life. That is, until it was found he no longer held such feelings for the opposite gender. Though doing her best to get over such feelings, Camille finds herself constantly reminded of her feelings towards him which cause her a great deal of emotional grief. Camille also feels a great sense of inferiority towards her sister Xashi whom she frequently compares herself towards due to having certain similar visual attributes, over attributes she very blatantly lack. Even then Camille feels a great sense of loyalty and adoration towards her that far surpasses everybody else in her life, and will grow incredibly defensive when anything negative is spoken about her. Other 'Camilles' Camille Myriad Lemorte (World 2) Odile Category:Characters Category:Zentreza